Dumbledore's Granddaughter
by StarryNight0809
Summary: 4th year just started with everything happening we bring Dumbledore's granddaughter, Casper into this. Considering that Casper has black hair and sea green eyes, and a half-brother that is to protective for his own good. How will the school year play out when he comes to help? Or when a prophecy in waiting comes into play? P.S. Don't hate to bad, I'm a beginner. Please Comment.
1. The new comer

~~Harry POV.~~

The beginning of our 4th year this was going to be fun, right. With the attack of the triwizard cup and cedric's death, thanks to you know how. Any ways I we were in the dining hall and the first years just got sorted. Across from me are my two best friends Ron and Hermione.

"So Harry how was your summer with your family?" Ron asks me with a mouth full of food.

"Gross, can't you wait until you swallow before you talk," Hermione asks with a shudder.

"Sorry, but how was your summer?" Ron says after he finally swallows.

"Same as always locked in my room," I say while looking at my food, "What about you guys?"

They look at each other and finally Ron says, "Well I don't know about you but I had to go with my dad to his work throughout all summer."

"Oh please I was studding all summer for this year thanks to last years incident," Hermione says but then falls to a whisper at incident.

Ron looks at me, "What are we going to do this year?"

I sigh, "Well according to everyone else Voldemort doesn't exist so we don't say anything but

it is true," I say in a whisper.

"We believe you Harry," Hermione says.

"Ya even if everyone else doesn't," Ron says.

Professor Snape at this time opens the door causing everyone to look his way. "What has happened Snape?" Dumbledore says, in a serious voice.

"She's here," Snape replies in a wavery tone.

"Well bring her in I have been waiting for her arrival all week," Dumbledore says in a happy and cheery voice that rarely ever happens.

"That's the problem, she can't," Snape replies in a scared voice that I have never heard From him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore says in a equally scared voice.

"She was captured but she escaped however she had to fight to get out so she is in the informatory," Snape says in again a wavery tone.

"Who?" Dumbledore said in a angry voice, " Who has done this to my granddaughter?" Wait, what? Granddaughter?

"You won't like who," Snape said looking at the ground.

Dumbledore was on his feet and coming around the big table in the middle then says while walking towards the door, "Ok, then lets see what the damage is?" He then stops at the door and whispers something to Snape who is hesitant to nod then Dumbledore runs off.

Snape walks to me then stops looking at me he says, "Potter, Granger, and Weasley Professor Dumbledore wants you to see his granddaughter so head to the informatory." We all nod then rush off towards the informatory. While running Ron says, "Did either of you know about Dumbledore having a granddaughter?"

"I didn't what about you harry?"

"I saw some pictures in his office of him and a small child but I never asked? I wonder why he never told anyone?"

~~Dumbledore POV.~~

As I run to the information I think of the promise I made to her mother, my Daughter. "Dad, I need you to take care of Casper. We got ourselves into a dangerous situation and we need you to protect us she could change the world. If anything happens I want her to grow up in the muggle world but to also get to be the worlds best wizard or close. And who to train her then the worlds best wizard, dad or grand-dad in her case." That was to last time I saw her. And she is just like her mother getting herself into trouble. Just please be ok this time Casper.

~~Casper POV.~~

I see a bright light, it burns. I open my eyes a little more and see a church like ceiling. Great I made it to Hogwarts. Well that took a burden off my shoulders for now. I sit up to find pain in my abdomen. Looking down I am still in the same cloths that I was here with, blue jeans and a cameo green shirt that now shows my stomach thanks to the hit that I suffered when trying to escape. I see a mirror on the table next to me. Picking it up I see me and 16 year old girl with long black hair with a blond streak in it, that's there from a potion explosion about 3 years back. Then I have theses sea green eyes, that I inherited from my father. With small amount of freckles on my cheeks. Then there's the small scar on my right cheek that most people can't see. I smile then put the mirror down where it was. I lay back just to hear 4 pairs of footsteps coming this way. The first person to open my curtains just happens to be my grand-dad. I smile and so does he then I jump into his arms, "Granddad."

"Casper," then he takes me by my shoulders and yells, "What were you thinking? Going into enemy territory alone." The other 3 people were now behind Granddad but I couldn't see them.

"I was just wanted to have some fun before coming to a castle. I didn't think that it was going to be that guarded." I mumble.

"Fun you think almost dying is fun?" he yells back. As I was about to say something back but one of the people behind Granddad spoke up saying, "Professor want to introduce us?"

"Oh right," He says while moving out of the way. I see a 3 people about my age. The one in the middle had black shaggy hair covering a lightning scar on his forehead then thick glasses hiding his light blue eyes and ,on his right had short red hair with freckles all over his face with brown eyes . The other side was a girl with light brown hair that went down to the mid back with a lighter shade of brown eyes. "This is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley."


	2. Meetings

~~Harry POV.~~

As we enter the infermitory we hear, "Casper, What were you thinking? Going into enemy territory alone." We were finally behind Dumbledore. This Casper person answered, "I just wanted to have some fun before coming to a castle. I didn't think that it was going to be that guarded." She has an angelic voice, it also sounds to be an American accent. She said fun how can going into enemy territory fun? "Fun you think almost dying is fun?" She almost died. Maybe I should intervene before things get worse. "Professor want to introduce us?"

The professor moves to the right and I see a girl with blue jeans and a cameo green shirt that shows her stomach. She seems to be 16 with black hair that stops in the middle of her back. There is a blond streak that runs in her bangs on her left side. I stare into these beautiful sea green eyes, there's freckles on her cheeks. Then there's the small scar on her right cheek that is so faint that I almost over looked it, "This is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley."

"This is my granddaughter, Casper." Great now I am going to be afraid of because of the whole Voldemort thing and be hounded by questions about it.

"Oh Nice to meet y'all," Casper says with a smile that radiated my heart.

"I would love to say that back but I have too many questions," Hermione asks.

Casper looks at her with a blank stare then surprises us all, she laughs. "Striate to the point, I love it, Ok well ask away."

"How old are you? What year will you be entering? Why haven't we heard of you? Where did you live before? Why go into enemy territory? and What is this enemy territory?" Hermione says. Ron and I are looking at her in disbelief. Dumbledore is no where to be seen and Casper is looking at her impressively.

"16. 4th year. I have been training in America and Granddad doesn't like to talk about family a lot since my parents death. As I said I was in America. I wanted to have fun before being locked up in a castle. and Voldemort's territory." She finished with a smirk.

"Wait Voldemort?" Ron asks with a wavery tone.

Casper blinks at him, "Please tell me you believe it is so hard to find people that will believe. They all say that since an adult I haven't seen then I a child can't be right,' she sighs, "Ya well I've seen him, twice in fact. I don't want to see him again but that has to happen to defeat him." She's seen him, but how, when?

"When and Where?" I blurt out before I can think straight.

She looks straight at me then hardens her face, with a harsh tone she says, "Why so you can make fun of me too?"

"Ok I deserved that," I say and she gets that look that says ya you did, "Anyways I have also seen Voldemort." She gets this look of confusion and opens her mouth to speak but another voice interrupts her, "If you are done Mrs. Casper needs to be sorted." There standing in the doorway would be Snape.

"Snape is that you," Casper says with a small smile on her face. She gets up and walks over towards him and wraps her arms around him, "I haven't seen you in 2 years," she lets goes and steps back, " What happened to my positions and Defense against the dark arts teacher?"

Snap smiles which surprises me, " thanks to your grandfather I had to do other things," his smile drops, " Which reminds me, after dinner I get to give the discipline for your actions." with that he walks out.

"Dame it," Casper says throwing her head back, "Now I'm in for it." She looks back at us well come on I don't want another reason to have to have a discipline lesson with him." With that we are all running towards the dining area.


	3. Embarresment

~Draco POV.~~

Snape walked through the door a little while ago and now all the teachers are sitting up in there spots. Dumbledore's Granddaughter has caused quite a ruckus. I go back to my food and the door once again opens this time a girl with black hair and sea green eyes comes through the door. Unlike us she is wearing jean with a cameo green shirt. She walks with confidence to the front of the room where Professor McGonagall is standing by the sorting hat. Potter, Granger, and Weasley are behind her but they go to there sets. Finally I realize that the whole room is staring at her and is silent. She walks up the steps and stops in front of McGonagall. She Lunges forwards and she engulfs McGonagall in a hug which I realize she is returning. This surprises me. "How have you been Casper? I haven't seen you in a year you have grown so big." Professor says. Then she takes Casper my her shoulders and says sternly, "You know you could have gotten yourself killed." Casper puts her right hand behind her head and laughs, "Ya I know but I couldn't help it, it was so fun."

"Child, one of these days fun is going to get you killed,"

"Probably but I can't help it right now"

"Anyhow, this was your first time riding a broom all by yourself here how was it."

"It was amazing," Casper says while twirling around. McGonagall laughs, "When I picked up speed the wind would blow my hair everywhere. I was amazing, my blood had so much adrenaline I could have exploded. Then looking down while crossing the pacific the different blues seemed to intermix it was so mysterious, the sea was practically taunting me with the knowledge that it holds under the waves."

"Why can't you just leave the stuff you don't know alone?"

Casper laughs, "Aunty," Aunty did she just say Aunty, "You have known me for my whole life and your now just wondering this."

"No I have wondered this since you were born and You know that I am not your aunt so could you stop calling me that?"

"No way, all of the teachers, has known me since like my first birthday."

Dumbledore intervenes saying, "McGonagall don't you still have that picture of Snape chasing after a naked 1 year old Casper," Casper went bright red and screamed, "You still have that."

Snape was smiling and said, "I think the worst thing was that I finally caught you in the boy's bathroom. I remembered you asked why are the boys toilets different in there then in the girls bathroom." I didn't think it was possible but Casper went redder than before and people around me were laughing. She finally said, "It's not my fault there was no where else to go, you were chasing me. Can you not embarrass me."

McGonagall said, "Oh no we never got the chance this is making up for 16 years of not embarrassing you. And the best was when I was when I gave you the talk." McGonagall said while smirking, and all the teachers burst out laughing, Casper was went redder than possible, "You can't bring that up." "If I remember right didn't you faint at least 4 times." "Oh please if you're going to tell the story tell it right," "Then how many times did you faint?" Casper eyes widened, "um...13" There was another burst of laughter from the teachers. "Oh come on you don't know the torchers that I went though. You try to sit through a 5 hour lecture about how different Girls and Guys are, how babies are made, and about all the torturous ways she's going to murder me if I get pregnant before the age of 20. That was not fun." Casper said while a shiver went down her back. "And I remember that, don't forget Number 9 out of 54." McGonagall said with a murderous glint in her eye. "You can be very scare when you want to be, you do know this right." Casper says looking like she wants to run.

"That reminds me, Who is giving you your discipline lesson?" Discipline Lesson? Is this because she is Dumbledore's granddaughter? Casper's head drop and she says, "Snape." McGonagall smiles.


	4. Sorting

**I really want to know how this story is, I have written it more but I am waiting for people to coment on this before I start to really put time into this. It is my first story and all so I am a little cosous about what I put. I have read a lot of stories but I am just shy to see what you think before I go all out. I hope you understand and all I just want to know what I need to improve on. OH and I really hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it intersting and funny. I hope you like it. REVIEW!**

* * *

****

~~Caspers POV.~~

"Ok, so now that you have humiliated me in front of the whole school, and will be going so until I leave, can I put the hat on," I say, I have wanted to put this hat on for years. I use to talk to this hat for hours over summer when I would come for visits.

"First I have to introduce you, child." she says laughing. I'm pretty sure that they all know about me thanks to the conversation we just had but go ahead. She turns me around to face the student and she speaks, "This is Casper Dumbledore, she was studying in America while coming here over her Summers for 15 years. You have not heard of her because she has been under watch for all of her life. She is here with us this year because the ministry has said so, so between all houses I want her to feel welcome. And let me clarify that she will not be getting any special treatment, if anything she will be under close watch." She looks at me, I laugh nervously because I know what she means. I once was by myself and was messing around with the potions and then blew up the castle that's how I got the blonde. "Now you may be sorted."

I look at the hat and she held it up, I slowly edge my way to the set and finally I sit and the hat is placed on my head.

"So how does it feel to be judged by me rather then talk to me Casper," The hat says.

"Wow," I say.

"I know it's amazing."

"No it's exactly like talking to you,"

"How can you say that I am going to put you in a house."

"Ya but you're still boasting about how you know all and you are the most amazing thing." A smug smile comes to my lips

"Will you shut your trap I am trying to concentrate."

"What? Am I to hard to sort."

"As a matter of fact yes."

"Wow now I'm surprised."

"Ya how so my awesome smarts, witty com-"

"The way I never fell asleep listening to you"

"You brat, I told you tons of stories and I was always there when the professors were busy."

"Was that because you couldn't walk away"

"Um"

"Speechless I see I am right," I sigh, "Too be expected for someone who's cursed," I whisper.

"You are not cursed," the hat bellows. Starting me causing me to lose my balance on the chair and falling over, hitting my head causing me to yell out, "Fucking Hell." I sit up rubbing my head and looking at the hat, "Look what you did? I probably will have a bump for at least a week."

The hat floats down and lands in front of me, " That was all your fault."

I could feel my eye twitch, "You, I swear I will rip you to shreds even if it's the last thing I do."

"Have fun with that, As I was saying you are not cursed, you just haven't been told the whole truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been protected but do you know from who?" I shake my head. "That's my point you need to find out the truth, Oh and GRYFFINDOR."

"What?"

"That's your house,"

"Ok"

"Well what are you doing sitting on the floor? Go sit at your table." I scramble to my feet and try to run down to steps but trip on the last step. Getting to my feet I run to the table and sit down while looking that the hat who seems to be smirking at me. Oh that hat if it's the last thing I do I will shred that hat.

~~Harry POV.~~

As the hat was put on her head her face dropped from worried to realization to annoyed. As she talks with the hat a smug smile came to her lips. The only thing I can make out was "will you shut your trap" from the hat. Then she put her chin on her arm which is resting on her leg. Then her eyes go from smug to dull and sad. The hat burst out, "you are not cursed." Which causes all the attention to go to the stage. Where we see Casper startled enough to be through off the chair and on to the floor where you can hear the impact that her head had with the floor. She screams out, "Fucking Hell." She sits up rubbing the back of her head. "Look what you did? I probably will have a bump for at least a week."

The hat floats down and lands in front of her, " That was all your fault."

Her eye twitched "You, I swear I will rip you to shreds even if it's the last thing I do." Saying that I felt as though she was talking to me, a shiver went through me.

As the hat kept talking she went pale and she shook her head, then the next thing I heard was the hat yelling out, "GRYFFINDOR." She looked confused then she scrambled to her feet and ran down the steps but tripped on the last step. She then got up and ran to where I was she sat down next to me. I was so happy but I don't think she realized it.

Dumbledore stood up, "So now that my granddaughter has officially been given a house and freaked us out," he says but was interrupted when she yelled out, "Blame the hat." Dumbledore chuckled, "I would like the one on her left to show her around now I want you all to go to your dorms and then we will have a great school year." When he finishes I realize that I am on her left. Did he do this on purpose? She turns to me with a confused look then she sees me and she brightens up, "Well at least I don't have to meet someone new. And in the mean time we can get to know each other." She winks at the end, Oh she means about Voldemort.

~~Casper PVO.~~

I have no clue why granddad wanted Harry to show me around cause I already know my way around. I know all of the hidden rooms and passageways are. Have also been everywhere, that's including the boys bathroom. Lets just say I was not proud of it, at all. And thanks to Snape and the rest of the staff I won't hear the end of it. I look to my left and there was Harry seeming like he was waiting for an answer. "What?" I say innocently.

"Where do you want to start?" Harry says looking amused.

"Oh sorry, well I've been everywhere in the castle before so I don't really need a tour," I say sheepishly. My hand rubs the back of my neck its a nervous tick that I have.

"Why do you do that?" Harry says. My eyes widen, "Do what?" I say.

"Rub the back of your neck and what was with the teachers today they never act like that?" Harry says suspiciously.

"Oh well the first question that's a nervous tick that I have so girls twirl their hair well I rub the back of my neck. And the teachers are like my family my parents gave my to granddad and weren't seen from again. With running the school he had a lot of responsibilities so I never really he saw him so the teachers made it their job to be my family," We walked while talking and ended up outside in the courtyard.

"I'm sorry, My parents were killed also and I had to live with my Aunt and Uncle that hated me. So I know how that feels." Harry says looking down.

"It's fine although I only say them during the Summer I was fine with it. Hey I got through it," I say putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We should head inside and get ready for tomorrow."

Harry nodded. I just hope they never find out who my dad was, or if my brother finds out where I am. I will be in so much trouble with him.

We went to the dorms and said goodbye then off to sleep I went.

* * *

**So what you think?**


	5. worry and first day

**Hello People who are kind enough to read my story, I want to thank you very much and I really want reviews. I want to see if you people like my story so please read and comment.**

* * *

~~Percy's POV.~~

I haven't heard for Casper in 3 days, I am starting to freak out. Sure she is only by half sister but she can't control her powers yet and with the whole magic thing it scares me. Casper is my half sister, who is a klutz, always manages to get into trouble, and I can't find her. I am now looking around the camp for her. I stumble into Annabeth my crush, "Have you seen Casper? I can't find her anywhere." Annabeth looks up from her book and says, "Sorry I haven't seen her is about 3 days, maybe Chevron would know." "Will you come and ask with me?" I am so afraid, Dad told me to keep an eye on her and trust me I have but sometime she will just disappear and then show back up 3 months later like nothing was the matter. But she always was gone for the Summer and this year she stayed. I thought something was up now she is gone. We get to the cabin and there is Chevron looking out into the ocean. I start my saying, "Hey Chevron"

Turning and seeing up he smiles and says, "Percy, Annabeth good to see you. You are probably he about your sister, right Percy?"

"Ya how do you know?"

"Well I need you to go and protect her she is in serious danger and she is with a boy that will only cause more danger to her."

"Did you say danger, a boy, and more danger?"

"Yes that is right, now I need you to go, And Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia will be accompanying you."

"Well where will we be going."

"To a place the Casper has been going since she was born, Hogwarts a school for the magically gifted."

"A magic school," Chevron nods, "But we can't control magic."

"You will be blessed with it for a year, now go pack you leave at 6 o'clock."

I left the cabin feeling confused about the trip, and mad at Casper. When I get my hands on her she is so dead.

* * *

~~Casper POV.~~

I woke up this morning with a bad vibe. I put on my robe and when to break fast. There I sat by Harry again and talked to Ron and Hermione. We got to know each other really well. As the day went on I met new people and got humiliated some more. By the time Lunch came around I was exhausted. I sit down next to Hermione just to put my head down on the table. Ron laughs, "Rough day?"

I look up, "Ha ha very funny. I never knew meeting people would be this hard."

Hermione interjects, "And its only Lunch."

I slam my head down on the table, "Don't remind me." They chuckle at my actions. I hear footsteps behind me, and I could practically hear Ron's teeth grinding. "Well if it isn't Dumbledore's grand brat." I look up and see a kid with blond hair and a Slytherin robe.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry says.

"I just wanted to meet the Granddaughter of Dumbledore. Is that to much to ask?" he says with a smirk.

I pick my head off the table and turn around. "In my opinion it is. Now are you going to make fun of me or are you going to actually introduce yourself?"

"Fine only because you are a pure-blood, I am Draco." he sticks his hand out.

"Casper," I stand up and shake his hand, "Now what's it to Ya if I'm a pureblood or not?" I say.

"What's not to like, they are only lucky and need to go back to their own world rather than be here."

I got an evil scheme in my mind and smirked, "Really so you're saying that Hermione needs to go back to the muggle world. What about us Wizards?"

"We need to block off the worlds so this can't happen." Draco says and smiles at Harry like he has just won me over.

"Really well I only have one thing to say," I say while smiling at him. I took a step closer to him and balled up my fist with one quick move I nail him in the face with my fist. Looking down at him I say, "I live in the Muggle world and you need to learn to shut the hell up." I smile at him.

"Casper," My name is yelled through the whole Cafeteria. I look at the door to see McGonagall standing at the door with a very angry expression. She walks to me and says "What happened here?" she points at Draco. "Um." I gulp and smile, "I was teaching a lesson."

She looks at me again and said, "Don't you think that is what we teachers are here for."

"Yes, but," I try to say but was cut off, "This means two hours in the detention hall."

"What but this is not fair," She seized my ear and I was being pulled by my ear. "Ow, ow, ow, this hurts," I say with tears welling up in my eyes. "We are having a talk about you anger issues." "I don't have issues."

* * *

So...?


	6. Unexspcted Guest

**OK so I forgot to mention this but I don't own any characters but Casper and I am glad because trying to find each of there personalities would be a pain.**

* * *

When I sat down to eat dinner my friends looked worried, "What's up?" I think I'm out of the loop.

Hermione says, "Didn't you hear there's 4 more 4th years coming from America, there suppose to show up during dinner."

Americans, My eyes widened, "Oh No," I say before my head hit the table with a very loud, Bang. My friends look at me worriedly while i mutter, "I'm dead, he's going to kill me."

Harry finally speaks, "who and why would he kill you?"

I look up and say, "Lets just say the he I'm referring to happens to be my half-brother and he doesn't know I'm here, or didn't know."

Ron spoke up, "Why wouldn't he know you're here? He's got magic right?"

I open my mouth to speak but a blinding light appeared at the front of the room. When the light finally ended there stood 4 figures and I could tell each one; Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth. All I knew was Percy was mad and it is hard to get him that way. Before I could think Percy made his way down the steps and to looked around the room he locked his eyes with me and made his way to me. I was so scared I couldn't think or move. He was right in front of me, and I looked up and smiled. His eyes bore into mine. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up. He was squeezing my are so tight that it felt like it could fell off. He looked back up to the others and they were looking at me just as mad. As we made our way up there I was trying to get his hand off my arm. I didn't even notice how quiet the room was I was too focused on the 4 angry auras, that were now surrounding me. When Percy let go of me I fell to the floor and rubbed my arm. Looking up I saw 4 angry faces and I smiled back, "Hi."

Percy was the first to explode, "Hi, that's all you can say is Hi, I looked for you for 3 days just for Chevron to tell me you went to Hogwarts. Not even on a mission but for fun. Do you know the dangers that are here. You can barely control your powers and you're risking everyone's life just by being here."

"Look chill out this never bothered you when I came here during summer, I didn't think I was that bad that I went here for school.

Oh and you don't have to yell." I was on my feet now and almost eye level with him.

"I'm not yelling," he sighs and run his hands through his hair. "Dad made me promise to keep you out of danger, why can't you just listen to me sometimes. I am older."

"You're only older by 4 weeks and you've never listened to dad before why listen to him now?"

"I am trying to keep my sister safe what's the problem with that?"

"You didn't even know about me till we were 11, I don't get what the deal is with you and dad."

"Well it's not my fault my mother kept me from you for 11 years, and what do you mean?"

"Like you don't know, you're never there, you always get the cool missions the ones that save the day, but what do I get, I get to clean up your mess with the Aphrodite girls." We both shiver at that, "And you get to talk to dad and he answers you. When I try to talk to him he never answers. Nothing, not a sign," tears start to blur my vision. My brother looked at me in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I never knew how you felt. Why didn't you speak up?"

I smile, " I didn't want to burden you with my problems. Your the hero, I'm not, I'm a nuisance that can barely control her power." I look to the ground, "Were you not controlling the sea during our conversation."

Annabeth speaks up, "That doesn't matter you are special in your own way."

My head shoots up and looks at her, "Really what way? Because I'm not." Annabeth was about to say something but I cut her off. " Everyone has something that makes them different but me. You are the smartest person I know. Percy somehow always wins the battle and is praised by everyone, Thalia is aggressive and beat the living crap out of anyone. Nico is great at being sneaky and he can control his powers. The Stoll's are great at pranks. Everyone can do something perfectly but me, I always screw up somehow." I look at the ground again, afraid to look at them.

Nico says "You're right, you do screw everything up," I start to shake. "That's what we love about you," my eyes widen, " You always find a way to make up laugh, you are always there to make something so bad that we have to come in and save the day. You are always there to find the way to keep things interesting. That's something that you and Percy share, but you do it so much better. You can find hope when all is lost."

I look up and they were all smiling at me. I raise an eyebrow, "Wow I think that's the most touching thing you have ever said," I say.

Percy takes a step forward and places a hand on my shoulder, "Now that's something I can agree with."

Thalia was on my left, "Can't you just hug and make up like normal siblings do?"

Percy and I look at her, back at each other, and back at her again saying, "We aren't normal though." All five of us laugh, then something catches my eye, the students. "I do say though you picked the worst possible place to talk," I say making my way behind Percy, since he's facing the students.

They stop laughing and look to see what I am talking about, "I should have thought this through," Percy said rubbing the back of his neck.

I smacked the back of his head, "Great going, seaweed brain."

Thalia look over at me, "Are you allowed to say that considering you have to same power?"

"Ya know I have no idea, but it works for right now right?" She shrugs and looks back to the students. "So what do we do know?"

They all look at me Annabeth says, "Shouldn't you get to your seat or do you want to introduce us?" I look at her and back at Granddad who nods. "Might as well," I say sighing.

Percy pats me on the back and says, "Atta Girl."

"Since when did I become a dog? Never mind." I step in front of my friends and take a breath, "OK well since I know these people I will be introducing them. Of course you know me so lets get to it." I step over to Nico, he's a little shorter than me has pale skin with black hair and dark brown eyes. "This is Nico," I motion for him to say something but he shakes his head. I give him a look and cross my arms. He sighs, "As she said I am Nico, and I am like a Goth" I blink, "That's it? You say as little as possible but when it's just me and Percy I can't get you to shut up about-," I find his hand over my mouth and giving me a glare.

I smile and he takes his hand off my mouth, "You still haven't told her yet," he was blushing and I look at Percy he was smirking and caught my eye and shakes his head.

I shrug and move to Thalia who has short black hair and lightning blue eyes. Before I could say anything she says, "I'm Thalia, and you don't want to mess with me." "Jeez the same goes to you when you're with Annabeth you can't shut up about-" Again I was stopped by a hand, "I know you aren't scared of me but how do you know about that." I look down at her hand and she takes it away, "I have my sources. Next"

I walk over to Annabeth, she is really pretty no wonder my brother has a crush on her. She has blond curls and gray eyes. "This is Annabeth, BTW she is single, though she has a crush on a certain someone." I wiggle my eye brows. She looks at me while a blush creeps onto her cheeks, "Why do we tell you these things?"

I look at her with a serious exspression, "Because even though I might embarrass you I never really tell who you like, plus I give great advice and I am the only available person in camp to listen besides Piper who is now dating Jason."

All 4 of them scream out "When?" I look at the sky and act like I was thinking, "About an hour ago Jason got the balls to go up to Piper and he told her that he liked her, she misinterpreted and said she liked him to as a friend, Jason told her no more than a friend and Piper was speechless. So Jason walked away but was stopped when Piper put a hand on his shoulders and she was smiling and said I have felt the same about you. Jason was so happy that he kissed her and it went from there."

They were looking at her speechless and Percy said, "Were talking about this later." I laughed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Anyways," turning back to the student and walked over to my brother, who like me has black hair with sea green eyes but is taller than me. "This is my annoying half brother." He puts his elbow on my head, "Aw sadly my sister doesn't have anything embarrassing about me."

I elbow him in the stomach, hard and he gasped for air I turn around to face him and raise an eyebrow, "We are the only two in our cabin and besides drooling in your sleep you also sleep talk." He blushes, "You wouldn't." I smile, "Try me." He smiles and mine drops, "You forgot that we are more alike than you think, like me you also drool and sleep talk." We are nose to nose and having a stair off, "Ya but I don't have a crush."

"true but there are still embarrassing things that have happened."

Nico was on our left and facing the students, "I know something embarrassing about the both of you," we look at him and he smiles, though it's more like a smirk, "Like the time we played partner tag and you two lost, remember the punishment."

Both our faces flush and then become red we both say, "you wouldn't." Nico just smiles and continues talking, "If I remember right you two had to jump in the water from the docks, naked." Annabeth and Thalia were laughing almost doubled over. Me and my brother were bright red and saying at the same time, "It wasn't our fault you cheated."

Thalia then came up, "or when you both were washing Blackjack and he kicked Casper into his poop and Jackson wasn't watching where he was going while laughing and also fell into the poop." Annabeth was holding onto Thalia and Nico for support while they were laughing. I finally said, "You don't want to mess with us when we are both mad, guys."

Annabeth strained up, "My turn," I looked at Percy but he was looking at me and we were both scared because Annabeth was the worst. "If I remember correctly, it was about 5 weeks ago."

My eyes widened, "Annabeth please be reasonable." Percy finished for me, "Ya come on Annabeth you shouldn't go there that's personal." She looked at up will a murderous glint to her eyes. I gulped and Percy hid behind me, funny because he's bigger than me. "If I remember right you two were arguing about-"

Me and Percy interrupted her, "Stop," bad idea. She was looking down, but we could feel the murderous aura radiating off her. "Did you just interrupt me?" Both me and Percy shake our heads. She looks up and there was a cold chill that was directed at us. We gulped.

Percy gripped my shoulders and said, "I think we should run." I was so scared that I said the first thing that came to my mind, "You think, well I know that that's a great plan. on 3?" I could feel him nod. "1," we made our way to the stairs, "2," Percy grabbed my hand because I tend to fall down stairs.

"3," we both yell and sprint down the stairs. Me being me, I tripped down the last 5 steps sadly bringing Percy with me. Percy landed first on his back only to have me land on his stomach face down, literally we made an 'X' when we landed.

All three of our friends are up there laughing and Nico catches his breath enough to say, "I think you two are more trouble with each other then alone." Percy and I look at each other and burst out laughing. He says, "I think he has a point, this always seems to happen when we are with each other."

I got off of him and helped him up I smile and say, "Granddad I think it's time for them to meet the sorting hat."

By the time the sorting hat was all set up I had a good talk with on how they don't need to be freaked out like I was or that they are like me. I turn to see them looking at me with confused faces, "Ok look this thing will sort you into your house, Slytherin the ambition, Ravenclaw the wise, Hufflepuff the loyal, and my house Gryffindor the brave. I wish the best of luck to you and may the odds be ever in your favor." I smile at the end.

Percy just had to ruin it, "Ok I get that you like the Hunger Games but did you really have to do that?" My smile fades and I look at him, "Fine ruin all my dreams and hopes I don't care, lets just get this over with," I motion for Nico to come over.

Picking up the hat I say, "Don't freak them out and if you can not go through their memory because like mine it's not pretty." I place the hat on Nico head and it starts to talk.

* * *

**OK so I know this might just be me rambling but I had to explain a little and this seemed like the best way to do that.**


	7. Sorting 2

~~Nico's POV.~~

As soon as Casper places the hat o my head it speaks, "Casper was right you are like her." I was freaked.

"Ya I know most people are when I am placed on their head, I don't know what it is maybe it's my way with words or my calm attitude."

I heard Casper in the background, "Right maybe it's your way with words that have people running away and your attitude that that keeps them away."

The hat must have heard this because he said, "Shut up child, you know nothing and you are always putting you life in danger. I don't know how you or your sibling survived the world."

I saw Casper and Percy both have surprised looks on their face and then they both stick their tongues out and then look away. "Wow those two are like twins."

"I couldn't agree more, we swear that they were separated but they always deny it."

The hat was surprised to say the least, "You agree, I like you, now I have to rub it in. Hey Casper, I like this person way better then you. Anyways where to put you? You are very dark so Slytherin would be very good for you but your Bravery is more so I you will be in Gryffindor."

I guess I am happy I get to be with Casper, I do know her, look in her direction, Annabeth and Thalia was doubled over laughing while Casper and Percy were having an argument.

"Guys the hat told me my house." Casper walked over with a laughing Thalia, "Well go sit down Thalia's turn." As I took off the hat it spoke again, "Be careful who you chose as your friends."

~~Thalia's POV.~~

Nico walked away with a confused look but I got over it when I sat down and Casper put the hat on my head.

"Oh another one. Wow and you all seem to be here for a reason, wonder what it could possibly be oh well not my problem. Your loyalty is great but you would risk everything to help a person in need there for you will be in Gryffindor."

I smile, I would be with Nico. Before Casper took the hat it spoke again, "I would be careful about who you would save." I got up and went over to Nico.

~~Annabeth's POV.~~

Casper took the hat off Thalia and she walked away like Nico with a confused look. Maybe by talking to the hat I will figure it out, oh well I just want to get into a house and get this mission done.

"What house do you think I will be in?" I ask Casper, she gives me a confusing smile and looks at the hat how looks like it's looking back at her, "Well in my opinion because you are smart it would be Ravenclaw but considering you ran from how at the age of 7 because you had an interesting dream, that's courage so Gryffindor but let the hat decide."

She places the hat on me and walks over to where Percy was

.

"Why ask the girl?" The hat said.

"She's my friend and it seems like she knows a lot about the houses."

"I do agree with her that those houses would be great for you, but it's hard to say which one would be better."

"Why are we sorted?"

"It goes back hundreds of years, Casper, the teachers, and some seniors know but other than that they don't know because it takes a while to explain. I told Casper the full story in about 5 days."

"Oh well what house should I be in?"

"Considering what Casper said I would say Gryffindor." The hat yelled, though he started to whisper, "Be careful about the things that you let happen?"

Casper took the hat off my head and said, "Will you stop freaking people out with your cations signs."

She looks up at me, "Though I would say don't listen he tends to be right about the warnings. You should get to your table." I walk down the stairs, I need to find out more about this.

~~Percy's POV.~~

I watch Annabeth walk down the steps with a determined look then sit at her table looking back at me I turn to my right and find Casper right next to me with an annoyed look.

I was surprised to say the least, I jumped then yelled, "Gods you freaking scared me." She gives me a 'really' look and saying, "And I thought I was jumpy, Are you ready?" She motions to the hat.

I look at the hat and back at her, "No, what do think, I trust you more than a hat." She smiles and places a hand on my shoulder, "I think that you are being a big baby and will get into Gryffindor just like the rest of us." I smile but she continues, "You'll be fine. If you can stand going up to the Gods you can stand an annoying hat for 2 minutes. Plus If anything happens I am here, so are Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia." She puts the hat on my head, "I'll be over there."

As she walks away the hat starts to talk, "Wow you sure put a lot of faith in her, don't you think it's too much."

I shrug, "Maybe but every time it come to my life or her's, she steps forward first." I smile thinking about the time.

FLASHBACK

We were kneeling in front of dad, while all the other Demigods were behind us, "I have realized that I only need one child, this means that one of you will have to die. I give the choice to you."

I look at Casper who was looking at me for an answer. I look at dad and say, "This is not fa-" I was cut off by my sister's voice, "I will" I look to see my sister on her feet, courage written all over her face.

I look at dad and his face was confused. There were gasps behind me. Casper was the person that everyone knew and came for advice when I was around. Dad finally said, "Why would you risk your life just to save your brother?"

I slowly get to my feet and look to my sister who she had this loving smile, "Why not? I love my brother, I wouldn't want him to suffer when I could have taken him place."

Dad smiles, "You have passed the test Casper. You would have risked your life for the one you love that is something my children should learn, Percy did now so have you." He nods and disappears.

I look at Casper who is looking down. She sways and leans into me, I wrap my arm around her shoulder. She looked up at me, "I will not be doing that again," then laughed.

PRESENT TIME

"Wow I can't believe she did that I knew she was brave but she seemed to turn into a different person when she is determined," the hat said.

"I agree with you. She's not the jokeful girl that we all know, she turned into the person that won't stop till she's dead. And I need to protect her."

"I see you are very close, I will let you be in the same house as her to protect her. So Gryffindor. But I want to warn you, your sister is in terrible danger and you will need all the help you can get." Casper walked towards me. "See was it that bad."

She took the hat off my head. "Well get going I have to put the hat away I'll see ya at the end of dinner, If I'm not back then somethings wrong."

She smiled and walked down the stairs, but she didn't trip. I know something bad is going to happen.

* * *

**HI, I am so sorry for not updating I have been swamped with finals then I had to go to my cousin's graduation just to find out she isn't walking. When was she gonna tell us! I mean we drove for 14-16 hours just to not see her walk. She really needs to get her priorities striate. lol I like the line before it can anyone tell me? OK so I am running out of ideas but I want this story to keep going... So any ideas? OK I know that no one really reads these so I don't own any characters besides Casper.. Please review!**


	8. Death Eater

_**How are you people who probably don't read this? I am sorry I latterly haven't been at a computer for about a month. I need something big to happen and being in there 4th year I'm considering the Tri-wizard tournament. But I need you peoples opinion do you think that it is a great idea to include Casper as a contestant?**_

* * *

**~~Harry POV.~~**

Everyone was silent when the Americans were getting sorted. One after one the hat would yell out Gryffindor and no one would clap. By the time Percy's turn came everyone was straining to hear. When the hat yelled out Gryffindor everyone sat in silence wanting to hear and we did. The hat said, " But I want to warn you, your sister is in terrible danger and you will need all the help you can get." What Casper was in danger? Afterwards Percy and Casper talked, when Casper left with the hat Percy was looking at her confused then realized where he was and rubbed the back of his neck, like I have seen Casper do. He made is way down the steps in thought and made is way over to the other Americans. They didn't speak they just thought. Dumbledore stood up, "Thanks to you all for being patient now let the feast begin." We all dug in, even the Americans. I look over to Percy and stick my hand out, "I'm Harry, I am a friend of Casper." Percy shook my hand, opened his mouth but what ever he was going to say was drowned out by a Bloodcurdling scream. Percy's eyes widen and a loud, "Shit" was heard as he got up from his set and ran out the door. All the Americans followed and I got up with them. I could hear the rest of the school get up and follow. When we caught up to Percy, he was standing in front of a death eater that was holding up a struggling Casper by the neck about 4 feet off the ground. Percy looked Casper sacredly and she was looking at him while holding onto the arm that held her mid-air. Percy looked at the Death eater, "Let her go." The Death eater smiled a Percy then looked at Casper he brought Casper close to him and said, "Your brother wants me to let you go, I think I can make that come true." He throw Casper at the wall. She hit it with a bang and slid down. Hitting the floor, she looked up at the Death Eater. He started walking towards Casper, "I would get out of here if I were you."

Casper smiled, "You're going to have to do a lot more to scare me off. I am here to stay."

The death eater came closer to Casper and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fly into the wall. When she sank down to the floor she was face down. She slowly propped her arms by her head and lifted up when she was about 3 inches off the ground she started coughing up blood. The death eater went over to her and lifted her head up by the hair making her face look at us. She was clutching one eye shut and there was a trail of blood that came from her mouth. "If you don't leave I will make the ones around you suffer. I will make you suffer even without touching you." He let her go causing her to fall to the ground. She laid there, the death eater turned to us. He stopped and turned around, Casper was on her feet but holding onto the wall. The death eater was surprised, "What did you say?"

Casper lifted her head, "I won't let you."

The death eater laughed, "and how will you do that when you can barely stand?"

Casper smiled, "I'm not your average teen witch." The death eater stopped laughing and looked down. The floor where he was standing was covered in water. He looked up at Casper then tried to walk forward. He looked down again and the water was rising. Looking around there was only water around him. As the water raised the death eater spoke, "So you are one of them, but you are a witch also how can this be in this situation only the wizard part shows."

Casper smiled, '"I told you, you are going to have to do a lot more to scare me."

"We will, don't worry." With that the death eater vanished into a black smoke. Casper kept looking at the water, "Percy I can't hold it much longer."

Percy walked over to her, "It's ok I got it." With that she fell only to be caught in Percy's arms. He lifted her legs up only to carefully put her on the ground, her back on the wall. "What happened? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. And I walked out only to be stopped by that hunk of darkness to have a great talk and help me use my powers correctly," she stopped talking and looked at Percy. He looked at her for a minute till he put his hand on her head, "Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought."

Casper moved his hand off of her head, "baca."

Percy smiled, I ask, "What did she say?" Percy doesn't look at me but does reply, "it means idiot. So you with us enough to explain how you got into that situation?"

Casper opens one eye and sighs she closes her eye, "Ya, ya, I had a bad vibe went the other way, bad vibe came from both directions then, I put my back to the wall and watched both ways, next thing I know dark figure came out of the right side shadow and seized by neck. The only way I was getting out of that was if I screamed. You people came said let her go. Which I am so mad at you for, cause who in their right mind would let the person that they are after go without a scratch." Percy put this hand behind his head and laughed, "Sorry, just wanted him to let you go."

Casper closed her eyes, "No shit Sherlock." Thalia came up to Casper and smacked the back of her head. Causing Casper to fall over and cry out in pain, "Fine huh?" Casper holding her side looked up at Thalia, "Shut Up." She looked at Percy, "Ya gonna help me up or am I going to sit on the cold floor the whole time."

Percy smiled and grabbed Casper's arms helping her up. When she was standing up Percy said, "Are you going to be ok walking?" Casper looked up, "I probably should be offended but I think I'll be ok," She took one step and ended up on the floor again, "I take it back, can't walk , puts too much pressure on my stomach." Nico walks towards Casper and crouches down, "Anybody here would have told you that, baca." He helps her up and slides an arm behind her back. She looks at him and smiles, "Thanks but don't use my word."

**~~Nico POV.~~**

I say the whole thing, I was just too surprised to move. As Casper got flung and kicked I was shocked, I had never seen her get into a fight before. I never even saw her practice. She would sit on the bleachers or be down by the beach, always saying she would never need it anyways. But the way she stood her ground, she was different. Although she was getting the shit kicked out of her, she would always stand back up. Normally people wouldn't get back up, then again none of us are normal so.

* * *

So what you think? I can't wait till I am done with the next chapter it's going to be awkward for two people sadly it will get even more awkward. Well more fun for us to see how that happens... SO PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
